


As they grow restless looking for some solitary company

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Established Relationship, Fights, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Uno dei lati positivi dello stare con qualcuno che indossava la propria felicità in viso perché tutti potessero vederla, era che Hikaru poteva vedere da lontano un miglio quando Yuto non era felice. Affatto.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	As they grow restless looking for some solitary company

**As they grow restless looking for some solitary company**

Uno dei lati positivi dello stare con qualcuno che indossava la propria felicità in viso perché tutti potessero vederla, era che Hikaru poteva vedere da lontano un miglio quando Yuto _non_ era felice. Affatto.

Questa volta, comunque, Hikaru non poteva davvero fargliene una colpa; ultimamente non era stato di buonumore, sempre stanco per il lavoro e con troppo poco tempo da passare con Yuto. Il modo in cui l’aveva sostanzialmente ignorato durante le riprese doveva finalmente essere arrivato al più piccolo e averlo fatto reagire in quel modo.

Hikaru non aveva voglia di litigare, ma nemmeno voleva lasciare che il proprio fidanzato tenesse il broncio da lì fino a quando le cose non fossero andate un po’ meglio, quindi decise di farla finita.

“Mi dispiace.” cominciò, non appena il suo fidanzato ebbe finito di lavare i piatti dopo cena.

Yuto si fermò con lo straccio a mezz’aria e si voltò lentamente a guardarlo, confuso. E abbastanza arrabbiato, parve al più grande.

“Di cosa?” chiese, cauto.

Hikaru sospirò e si sedette al tavolo, appoggiandovi sopra i gomiti e tenendosi la testa fra le mani.

“Come sono stato ultimamente?” chiese più che affermare, come se non fosse certo di cosa si stesse scusando. “Oggi eri di cattivo umore, e ho pensato che fosse per questo. Non è che non mi renda conto di non essere stato l’anima della festa nelle ultime settimane, ma non posso farci niente. Mi sono sentito un po’ giù.” alzò lo sguardo, sorridendogli stentatamente. “Non passo abbastanza tempo con te. Da soli voglio dire, a parte il lavoro. Suppongo che alla fine i nostri impegni stiano cominciando a farsi sentire.” scrollò le spalle e fissò intensamente il fidanzato, cercando di capire se fosse o meno sulla buona strada.

O meno, chiaramente.

“Oh, certo.” mormorò Yuto, indifferente. Ripose lo straccio, e mentre Hikaru pensava che stesse per sedersi con lui, il più piccolo continuò a vagare per la cucina, palesemente inventando cose da fare. “Sì, me n’ero accorto. Ma non è per questo che ero di cattivo umore.” si fermò mentre drizzava l’orologio da parete – che era stato storto per quasi un decennio – e lo guardò. “Che vuoi che ti dica. Forse anche io sono stanco per il lavoro. O forse mi _manca_ qualcosa, non saprei dirti.”

Ora, dopo tutti gli anni che avevano passato insieme, Yuto avrebbe dovuto sapere che Hikaru era l’uomo peggiore sulla faccia della terra quando si trattava di cogliere allusioni.

No, non poteva cavarsela così. Se aveva un problema, doveva dirglielo. Lentamente.

Hikaru si alzò in piedi, raggiungendolo e bloccandogli un polso prima che potesse cominciare a fare le pulizie di primavera con sei mesi d’anticipo.

“Yu.” gli disse, cercando di suonare tanto disperato come effettivamente si sentiva. “Ero serio. Mi sono sentito giù per troppo tempo. Sono stanco. Non...” respirò a fondo, implorandolo con gli occhi. “Dimmi cosa c’è che non va. Ho le forze per cercare di aggiustare le cose, ma non ce le ho per capire di cosa si tratti. Ti prego.” chiese, sperando di farlo ragionare.

Yuto lo fissò per un momento. Se possibile, parve a Hikaru, il suo discorso l’aveva reso ancora più arrabbiato.

“Allora non c’è bisogno di sprecare le tue preziose energie.” bofonchiò, svicolando dalla presa del più grande sui suoi polsi e dirigendosi a passo svelto verso la camera da letto.

Hikaru lo sentì sbattere la porta prima che potesse realizzare cos’era appena successo.

Si morse forte la lingua, cercando di calmarsi.

Perché doveva sempre finire così?

Perché Yuto non poteva semplicemente parlargli, invece di comportarsi come se il suo orgoglio fosse stato irrimediabilmente ferito e Hikaru fosse una specie di mostro?

A volte, ad Hikaru sarebbe piaciuto riuscire a fregarsene.

Lasciò passare qualche minuto, ma era tutto ciò che la sua volontà poteva sopportare; dopodiché raggiunse la camera da letto, bussando alla porta, cercando di fare in possibile per non peggiorare le cose.

“È aperto. Ovviamente.” sentì Yuto bofonchiare.

E tanti saluti a voler essere educati.

“Non puoi andartene in quel modo.” gli disse, sentendosi già al punto di perdere la calma. “Non puoi evitare discussioni del genere. Se non vuoi litigare, allora non te ne andare in giro con quell’espressione in faccia, perché sai che non lo sopporto e che è ovvio che ti chieda che succede.” respirò profondamente, cercando di controllarsi. “E te lo sto chiedendo di nuovo. Che cosa ti ha fatto arrabbiare tanto?”

Yuto – che in quel momento era seduto sul letto, le ginocchia contro il petto – nemmeno lo guardò.

“Sono sorpreso che te ne sia accorto.” mormorò, la voce incerta, come se fosse al punto di piangere.

Hikaru sbarrò gli occhi, sorpreso.

“Che cosa vuol dire?” chiese. “È ovvio che me ne accorga, sono il tuo maledetto ragazzo.”

“Ultimamente non sembra.” rispose veloce Yuto, adesso guardandolo, la rabbia chiara sul suo viso.

“Te l’ho detto, Yuto, per amor del cielo!” il più grande alzò la voce, incapace di evitarlo. “È colpa mia se lavoriamo troppo? O se anche quando non lavoriamo abbiamo un milione di cose da fare? Mi dispiace se ti senti trascurato, ma non è colpa di nessuno dei due se...”

“Per favore, sta’ zitto!” gridò Yuto, portandosi le mani alle orecchie. Era un gesto così infantile e così poco da lui che adesso Hikaru si spaventò, e tanto, in merito a quanto stava succedendo.

“Yutti, io...” disse, ora perfettamente calmo, ma per il più piccolo non fece differenza.

“Ho detto sta’ zitto!” ripeté, alzandosi e mettendosi di fronte a lui. “Non voglio sentire le tue stronzate, non voglio sentire più cazzate su quanto sia stanco o come sia per colpa del lavoro.” prese un respiro profondo, che non aiutò la sua rabbia. “Non sei stanco, Hikaru. È da settimane che non mi tocchi, non hai nemmeno fatto uno sforzo. È come se ti fossi arreso, ed è stato così da quando...” chiuse brevemente gli occhi, come per impedirsi di piangere. “È così da quando se n’è andato Keito.” disse alla fine, e tornò a sedersi al bordo del letto, in attesa.

In attesa di cosa?

Hikaru improvvisamente si sentì vuoto.

Keito?

No, davvero. Che cosa si era messo in testa il suo stupido ragazzo?

“Keito.” ripeté, per essere sicuro di aver capito bene.

“Non ci provare, Hikaru.” Yuto sibilò un avvertimento, e adesso il più grande era abbastanza certo di aver sentito bene.

E, comunque, non aveva senso.

“Voglio dire...” cominciò, incerto. “Ovvio che mi manchi. Sono suo amico, lo sapevo già che mi sarebbe mancato. Ma manca anche a te, no? Voi due siete più vicini, dovrebbe mancare più a te che a me, in effetti.” scrollò le spalle. “Beh, l’ho sentito abbastanza spesso. A quanto sembra non è bravo a starsene lì da solo. Quindi, se ci pensi, non ho avuto affatto occasione di farmelo mancare.”

Yuto risollevò gli occhi verso di lui, e adesso sembrava solo triste. Il che era ancora peggio.

“So che l’hai sentito.” mormorò. “E quelle sono le uniche volte in cui ti vedo sorridere. All’inizio non c’ho prestato attenzione, anche io ero certo che si trattasse del lavoro, ma...” sospirò. “Poi ho realizzato. Eri così maledettamente triste quando ci ha detto che se ne sarebbe andato. E voi due avete sempre avuto questo legame, questa sintonia che...” fece una pausa, arrossendo un po’. “Non sto dicendo che abbiate fatto niente alle mie spalle. Ma credo che tu volessi.” sussurrò, come se avesse paura di dirlo a voce alta.

Hikaru aveva voglia di urlare. Voleva urlare, colpirlo, insultarlo e un mucchio di altre cose.

Invece, si andò a sedere sul letto accanto a lui, guardandolo sebbene il più piccolo continuasse a tenere gli occhi bassi.

“Quando ci siamo messi insieme, ero un po’ preoccupato perché non pensavo di poter reggere il confronto con te. Ero un po’ in soggezione perché, sai, sei parecchio più intelligente di me.” gli disse, scuotendo la testa. “Grazie per avermi finalmente tranquillizzato e aver ridotto la differenza, Yutti. Sei addirittura più stupido di me.”

“Non lo dire, Hikaru.” mormorò Yuto, la sua voce così dannatamente triste che il più grande sentì tutta la propria rabbia scemare.

“Ma devo.” rispose, mettendo lentamente un braccio intorno alla vita del fidanzato, sorpreso di non vedersi respingere. “Devo dirti quanto sei stupido, perché è l’unica risposta che ho da darti. Non ho altro da spiegare, perché se pensi che possa avere dei _sentimenti_ ” fece una smorfia alla parola “nei confronti di Keito, allora l’unica cosa che riesco a pensare è che abbia battuta la testa. Forte. Che è un peccato, perché chiaramente ha rovinato quel bellissimo cervello che ti ritrovi.”

Yuto sollevò il viso; se era divertito, non si vedeva.

“Ma non è folle.” disse, insicuro. “La tempistica è quella. E, come ho detto, c’è il fatto che non _stiamo insieme_ da un secolo. E potrai non essertene accorto, ma c’ho provato, e mi hai sempre ignorato.” scrollò le spalle. “Non è così che sono, Hikaru, e mi odio in questo momento. Non sono una persona gelosa né insicura, e fino a poco tempo fa ero certo che mi amassi come non sono mai stato certo di niente. E mi uccide non avere più quella sicurezza.”

Hikaru si sentì molto vicino ad un attacco di panico. Tutta la stanchezza che aveva sentito fino a quel momento sparì, come se si fosse improvvisamente risvegliato.

Si sentiva terrorizzato.

“Non essere stupido.” gli disse, veloce, la sua ansia che parlava per lui. “Yuto, cerca di capire: amarti è praticamente l’unica cosa in cui sono bravo. Lo capisci cosa significa per me quando mi dici che non ne sei sicuro?” assottigliò le labbra, nervoso. “Mi dispiace davvero, Yuto. Non avevo realizzato come ti ho fatto sentire, non mi sono nemmeno fermato a pensare come ti potesse influenzare il mio comportamento. E hai ragione, non mi sono nemmeno accorto che avessi cercato di avvicinarti, ed è imperdonabile, e ti prometto che farò meglio di così.” respirò a fondo, scuotendo la testa. “Ma non puoi onestamente credere che possa pensare a qualcuno che non sia tu. Mettiamo da parte per un istante che tu abbia pensato a _Keito_ , fra tutti, ma sul serio, Yutti…” portò una mano sotto il suo viso per costringerlo a guardarlo, e fece del suo meglio per sorridere. “È stato un brutto periodo. Credo che mi sarei semplicemente arreso, se non ci fossi stato tu con me. Quando sto così, sei tu l’unica cosa che mi manda avanti.” fece una smorfia, mettendo su un’aria imbarazzata. “Anche se non si vede.”

Yuto lo guardò intensamente.

Hikaru sapeva che gli credeva, che aveva solo bisogno di essere rassicurato; ma comunque, quando il più piccolo gli gettò le braccia al collo, fu solo allora che riprese a respirare.

“Mi dispiace.” disse Yuto, il suono ammortizzato dalla spalla del più grande. Si risollevò, asciugandosi il viso; Hikaru non sapeva dire quando si fosse messo a piangere. “Credo che non sia stato facile nemmeno per me. Hai ragione, lavoriamo troppo e...” alzò gli occhi al cielo. “E lo capisco se non sei stato bene negli ultimi mesi. Ma cerca di capire, man mano che passava il tempo ho cominciato ad immaginare gli scenari peggiori, poi abbiamo praticamente smesso di fare sesso e...” scrollò le spalle. “Non lo so. Suppongo che fosse più semplice credere che stessi pensando a qualcun altro, piuttosto che affrontare il fatto che ti potesse importare meno di me.”

Hikaru avvolse le braccia intorno a lui, concitatamente, e cominciò a baciarlo lungo tutto il viso; aveva _bisogno_ di sentirlo vicino, o sentiva che avrebbe potuto morire.

“Ti prego, Yuto, smettila.” gli chiese, a disagio. “Non posso sentirtelo dire. Non ci riesco. Credi pure che vada con un altro migliaio di uomini, solo per il gusto di farlo. Credi pure che sia uno stronzo e che non meriti il tuo amore, ma non permettere _mai_ a te stesso di pensare che possa amarti di meno.” gli tenne stretto il viso, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Ti prego.” ripeté.

Yuto annuì, accarezzando una guancia del più grande con il dorso della mano.

“Non lo farò.” promise. “Non lo farò, Hikka. Sono solo stato...” ridacchiò, e fu un suono paradisiaco per le orecchie di Hikaru. “Forse hai ragione, devo aver battuto la testa. Molto forte.” si protese di nuovo verso di lui, lasciando che lo abbracciasse, accarezzandogli la schiena in maniera confortante.

Hikaru cominciò lentamente a calmarsi. Baciò il lato del collo di Yuto, tenendolo vicino, finalmente rendendosi conto di cosa gli fosse mancato fino a quel momento.

Questo. Solo questo. Si sentiva così soddisfatto da non riuscire nemmeno a ricordare cosa avessero fatto tutto il giorno a lavoro, non sapeva cosa avrebbe dovuto fare l’indomani, né il giorno successivo.

“Sono stato così stupido.” mormorò nell’orecchio del fidanzato. “Se non fossi stato così concentrato su quanto mi sentivo fuori fase, mi sarei semplicemente reso conto che la soluzione sei sempre stato tu. Che tutto quello di cui ho bisogno per dimenticare i miei problemi sei tu, Yutti.” si allontanò un poco, baciandogli le labbra. “Ti amo, Nakajima Yuto. Te, e nessun’altro. E per sempre. E spero che mi vorrai, anche se sono un idiota.”

Yuto rise, annuendo.

“A quanto pare, mi hai contagiato. Quindi siamo condannati.” respirò a fondo, e tornò serio. “Hikaru...” mormorò, e quando non riuscì a proseguire si avvicinò di nuovo, montando a cavalcioni in grembo al più grande e tenendosi stretto a lui, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua. “Voglio solo dimenticarmi di tutta questa discussione. Del modo in cui mi sono sentito.” afferrò il polso di Hikaru, portandogli la mano sotto la propria maglietta. “ _Fammi dimenticare_ , Hikaru.”

E non c’era possibilità che il più grande glielo negasse.

Lo baciò, con tanta intensità come pensava di non aver mai fatto prima. Si assicurò che le proprie mani raggiungessero ogni centimetro del suo corpo, e dal mood in cui Yuto si contorceva su di lui, era certo di aver raggiunto il proprio scopo.

Esplorò la bocca del più piccolo con la lingua, poi si spostò verso la sua mascella e più in basso, verso il collo e le clavicole, liberandosi rapidamente della sua maglietta, improvvisamente bramando più pelle.

Quando l’ebbe mezzo nudo si allontanò un poco, ansimando.

“Yu...” mormorò, respirando a fondo e cercando di calmarsi. “Non posso credere che davvero abbia pensato... non c’è nessuno, _nessuno_ che abbia mai desiderato come desidero te. Né ci sarà mai.”

Yuto gemette, e si spostò per stendersi sul letto, togliendosi rapidamente il resto dei vestiti.

“Allora me lo devi, provamelo.” sussurrò, la voce piena sia di eccitazione e bisogno di rassicurazione.

E sebbene Hikaru desiderasse non doverlo rassicurare su niente, si affrettò a obbedire.

Il modo in cui era nudo e con le dita dentro la bocca del più piccolo meno di un minuto dopo, gli disse che forse gli era mancato più di quanto non avesse pensato inizialmente.

Yuto fece un lavoro impreciso, incapace di concentrarsi; dopo un po’ lo spinse via, disperato.

“ _Per favore_ , Hikka. Solo...”

Il più grande non aveva bisogno di sapere come finisse la frase; spostò le dita in basso dove Yuto lo voleva, la provocazione quasi inesistente prima che ne spingesse uno dentro di lui.

_Kami-sama._

Era sempre stato così stretto?

Ebbe particolarmente cura nel prepararlo, non importava quanto Yuto cercasse di fargli fretta; fargli male era l’ultima cosa nella lista di cose da fare quella sera, e non voleva rischiare.

Una volta che ebbe tre dita dentro, comunque, lo sguardo quasi furioso sul viso del fidanzato fu sufficiente a fargli perdere qualsiasi cura.

“Hikaru, te lo giuro, se non ti sento dentro di me nei prossimi dieci secondi ti...”

“Va bene.” gli disse il più grande, affrettandosi a stendersi in mezzo alle sue gambe, inspirando violentemente quando la propria erezione entrò in contatto con l’apertura del più piccolo; era come se non si fosse reso conto di quanto fosse eccitato fino adesso. “Così?” gli chiese, togliendogli i capelli dal viso, protendendosi per baciargli la bocca.

“Sì.” gemette Yuto, sollevando i fianchi. “Sì, così. Voglio guardarti.”

E Hikaru non aveva bisogno di altro.

Spinse dentro, abbastanza lentamente da evitare di fargli male, per farglielo sentire, per impazzire lui stesso con il modo in cui il più piccolo si stringeva intorno a lui come una morsa, portandolo più a fondo, facendolo sentire come se non avesse voluto uscire mai più.

Quanto tempo era passato? Come aveva vissuto senza tutto questo senza nemmeno rendersene conto?

“Mi fai sentire così bene, amore.” gli mormorò all’orecchio, dando un’altra spinta e sibilando. “Mi sei mancato così tanto, mi dispiace, _dio_ quanto mi dispiace, io...”

Yuto gli afferrò il viso con le mani, zittendolo con un bacio.

“Muoviti, Hikka.” gli disse quando si allontanò. “È passato un po’ di tempo. Sentirti dentro è già troppo. Non voglio perdermi tutto il divertimento.”

E sentendosi circa allo stesso modo, Hikaru fece come richiesto. Continuò ad angolare le proprie spinte, prediligendo la precisione alla velocità, sapendo quando velocemente potesse portare Yuto al limite in questo modo.

Si sentiva come se stesse fluttuando a mezz’aria, e le uniche cose che lo tenevano ancorato a terra fossero il corpo di Yuto e il modo in cui le sue unghie gli graffiavano la schiena, i suoi gemiti alti e osceni, il suo viso distorto dal piacere, e Hikaru sapeva che non stava mentendo nel dire che non sarebbe durato a lungo.

Andò un po’ più veloce, e nemmeno si preoccupò di chiedere a Yuto se volesse essere toccato. Sapeva che non c’era bisogno.

A dargli ragione, il minuto seguente il più piccolo gli stava artigliando più forte la pelle, costringendosi a tenere gli occhi aperti e guardandolo, pronunciando qualche parola confusa in merito a quanto lo amasse, a quanto gli piacesse e a quanto non volesse mai lasciarlo andare.

Fu sufficiente anche per Hikaru.

L’orgasmo di Yuto scatenò il suo, e cadde in una sensazione di pura beatitudine mentre si svuotava dentro di lui, sentendosi intero, come se i mesi passati fossero stati cancellati dalla sua mente e stesse ricominciando da capo, rendendo Yuto tutto ciò che conosceva al mondo.

Entrambi impiegarono un po’ per riprendersi; alla fine, quando Hikaru si risollevò, vide che Yuto stava piangendo di nuovo.

“Oh.” disse, un poco nel panico a dispetto del recente orgasmo. “Yu, amore, va tutto bene? Ti ho fatto male, ti ho...”

Yuto gli colpì una spalla per farlo tacere, e scosse la testa.

Hikaru si tirò fuori da lui, con attenzione, e si stese dall’altro lato del letto, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno e accarezzandogli lentamente i capelli.

“Mi dispiace.” riuscì a dire il più piccolo tra le lacrime. “Lo giuro, non ho idea di cosa ci sia che non vada, io...” ridacchiò, profondamente imbarazzato. “Beh, non ho bisogno di dirti che non m’era mai successo prima. C’eri anche tu l’ultimo milione di volte in cui ho fatto sesso.” scosse di nuovo il capo, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo di Hikaru. “Credo di essere stato troppo teso. Grazie per tutto questo, davvero. Sarei potuto implodere in qualsiasi momento.”

Hikaru parve dubbioso, e ancora lievemente preoccupato.

“Non puoi ringraziarmi. Sono io la ragione per cui stai così.”

Yuto si tirò un po’ su, ridacchiando ancora.

“Beh... sì, è vero.” non negò. “Ma suppongo che sia meglio che fossi tu, no? Eri qui anche per aggiustare le cose, invece di lasciarmi essere un’anima persa nelle mani delle mie macchinazioni.” gli baciò le labbra, tirando lievemente su col naso. “Forse avevo solo bisogno di piangere, come avevo bisogno del sesso. Come avevo bisogno di te.” ammise, e adesso sorrideva, semplicemente.

“La prossima volta che sono uno stronzo, sei pregato di farmelo notare non appena te ne accorgi.” gli disse Hikaru, ancora irritato con sé stesso. “Non è davvero piacevole guardarti quando piangi.”

Yuto gli colpì una spalla, ma il modo in cui lo fece, il modo in cui rise e il bacio che gli diede dopo, dissero a Hikaru che andava tutto bene.

Anche lui aveva bisogno di questo, per sentirsi di nuovo intero.

Non c’era male, alla fine, che l’uno non potesse curare per l’altro; quando trovavano la forza di chiedere.


End file.
